


A Strange Turn(ip) of Events

by jellyfishfics



Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But then more fluff, Fluff, Hawkmoth possessed me to write this fic, Hina you better enjoy this, Kyoutani is the implied kwami of Chat Noir, M/M, Takeru (Oikawa's nephew) is mentioned, There's like a literal salt grain of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just another average day of saving Miyagi for Oikawa Tooru, or better (un)known as, Miraculous Ladybug!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aka: The Miraculous Ladybug x Haikyuu!! crossover fic that only Hina and I would ever ask for, thus I created it for us.<br/>Bonus: We're iwaoi trash and I have an extreme Oikawa bias, so......... Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Turn(ip) of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/gifts).



> Hi, I'm pretty new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, but I've been around the Haikyuu!! one for a while!  
> This fic is a gift to my friend Hina, to commemorate that fact that she dragged me into Miraculous Ladybug hell. :^)
> 
> Also, I have more awesome friends who did artwork for this au before I even wrote the fic (cuz I did all my planning on public tweets lol):  
> [Artwork by Lucy on twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrilyweroll/status/681353577265139712)  
> [Artwork by Tyla on twitter](https://twitter.com/Opaliridescent/status/683960882477412352)  
> [Artwork by Kale on twitter](https://twitter.com/miyamuras/status/688890688453230593)  
> [Speedpaint of above artwork on youtube by Kale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fG0uFnIkUms&list=LLsM1krKWGrhcbshH6MnxSJQ&index=2)
> 
> I tried to model this fic like an episode of Miraculous Ladybug, and I filled it full of puns to emulate the show.
> 
> Thank you to my b(a)eta Noms for making sure everything flowed and the grammar was correct!
> 
> Disclaimer: although I wrote this fic and it was my idea, if you don't like it, take your complaints to Hina (who this fic is gifted to), she's the reason I made it.

“Just tell him you thought he was cool at the cultural festival. Just tell him you thought he was cool at the cultural festival! Just tell him…”

Oikawa shifted his weight back and forth on each foot, heart thudding heavier and heavier with every whispered iteration of his self-encouraging chant. Oikawa was acutely aware of the blood burning a blush deep in his cheeks.

He brought his hands up and clenched his fists. “You can do it! It’s a compliment, a measly compliment, it’s not like I’m asking him out to a d-date or anything…” Oikawa’s blood was boiling now, imagining what a date could be like.

Oikawa rubbed his cheeks in an attempt to rid them of their hot flush. “What’s the worst that can happen? Really? I mean, he could ignore you, snub you, make fun of you…” Oikawa’s hands started shaking and he clasped them together.

“Hey, Tooru? Why’s your head hung down like that? And are you muttering to yourself?”

Oikawa jumped in place so violently it seemed like he had vibrated up and down. He turned to the voice to meet the skeptic look of his best friend.

“M-Makki! How did you find me here!?”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. “Tooru, how many times do I have to tell you, your ‘super-secret’ hiding spot under the stairs? It’s not a secret.”

Oikawa pouted at him. “Well besides you, no one has found me here yet.”

“Alright, alright,” Hanamaki conceded. “What were you thinking about anyway?”

“Er, um, you remember the cultural festival last week, right?”

“Oh, you mean Iwaizumi’s free gun show? I remember almost having to mop up your drool.”

“Makki!!!” Oikawa yelled with blush covering all visible skin.

“I’m joking, joking!” Hanamaki snickered. “So? What about the cultural festival?”

“I was thinking of maybe, maybe, telling Iwa-chan I thought he was cool, you know, defending his title as undefeated arm wrestling champion since first year.” Oikawa refused to meet Hanamaki’s eyes.

Hanamaki’s face lit up. “Yeah, you should go for it!”

“But then I pictured all the ways that could blow up in my face and I don’t want to do it anymore,” Oikawa concluded with a far off look and pale skin.

“Oh no you don’t,” Hanamaki countered. “You _will_ tell him. Come on Tooru, everyone likes compliments, he’s not going to scorn you for that.” Hanamaki put his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. “This is your big chance! Almost as big as that photoshoot, but this time Takeru isn’t here to steal your limelight.” Hanamaki finished with a wink.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Oikawa groaned. “I’m never babysitting that monster again.”

“Though honestly, I’m not too sure what you see in Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki mused.

Oikawa gasped so loud Hanamaki thought he inhaled all the oxygen in the school, and shook Hanamaki’s hands off his shoulders. “Makki, are you blind!? Iwaizumi Hajime is _perfect;_ he’s good at any and all sports, he’s really strong, he stands up for what’s right, he’s nice and helpful to everyone, not to mention his dreamy green eyes, and he’s _Iwaizumi Hajime!”_

“I don’t know, he just looks grumpy and broody all the time to me.”

“You obviously meant stern and handsome.”

“Whatever you say Tooru,” Hanamaki laughed. “So, are you going to tell Iwaizumi about the arm wrestling competition?”

“Tell me what about the arm wrestling competition?”

Both Oikawa and Hanamaki froze in place and then turned around. Standing about five feet away from them were Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, seemingly walking to their next class. Oikawa opened his mouth in a wordless scream, but Hanamaki was quick to clamp his hand over it.

“I-Iwaizumi! And Matsukawa! What a pleasant surprise! How much of our conversation did you hear?” Hanamaki said with a forced smile, being caught completely off guard. Oikawa looked close to fainting.

“Just that,” Matsukawa said with his signature lazy grin. “We were passing by only now.”

Hanamaki took his hand from Oikawa’s face and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Iwaizumi smiled amicably at Oikawa. “Is there something you wanted to say?”

“Oh, uh, I was watching you, I mean! I was watching the arm wrestling competition! And not just me, there were a lot of people watching, but you probably knew that, huh…” Oikawa rambled. 

Hanamaki tugged on his sleeve to get his attention and mouthed ‘Get to the point!’ 

Oikawa swallowed nervously. “A-Anyway, I just thought you were really cool, defending your title and all…”

Iwaizumi beamed at him. “Thanks Oikawa.”

Blood rushed to Oikawa’s face so fast it gave him head-rush. “Y-Yeah, it was impressive, even for a contest that’s horribly sexist and useless in modern society.”

Iwaizumi’s face fell. “Oh, right… I’ll see you around, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi turned and continued down the hall with Matsukawa. 

Oikawa watched them leave with increasing dread. He was vaguely aware of Hanamaki slinging an arm over his shoulders.

“I gotta say, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone cockblock themselves as badly as that.”

Oikawa smothered his face in his hands and wailed.

***

“Cheer up Tooru, school’s over!” Hanamaki grinned, bumping his shoulder into Oikawa’s.

Oikawa gave him a weak smile. “Yeah…”

Oikawa and Hanamaki gathered their things and started making their way out of the school building. They passed a deserted corridor to see a first year pushed down by a group of second years.

“You belong back in the ground, turnip head!”

“Yeesh, underclassmen are brutal,” Hanamaki lamented.

“That’s Kindaichi,” Oikawa realized.

“Kindaichi? You know him?”

Oikawa nodded. “Kindaichi is a first year. He hangs out with Iwa-chan a lot; he was being bullied before and Iwa-chan stood up for him, so now he follows Iwa-chan around and Iwa-chan looks out for him.”

“Aw, that’s kind of cute,” Hanamaki smirked.

Oikawa took a step into the corridor. “We should help him.”

Hanamaki put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “It’s better not to Tooru. Kindaichi needs to learn not to depend on people so much. It’s nice what Iwaizumi did for him, but as today proves, Iwaizumi can’t always be there for him. Between being a student, a model, and whatever else he does, how much time do you think Iwaizumi has to protect this kid? Kindaichi has to stand on his own.”

Oikawa frowned. “But—”

“It’ll be fine,” Hanamaki reassured Oikawa, steering him away from the corridor and down the hall towards the stairs. “A little name-calling and shoving is a good way to grow a backbone. And what doesn’t kill Kindaichi will make him stronger!”

“If you say so,” Oikawa said, but doubt still laced his tone.

***

Kindaichi trudged home after enduring countless shoves from his ‘senpai,’ as well having his self-esteem bruised from all the times they called him turnip head. His clothes and hands were covered in dust from the floor, he looked disheveled from the ‘senpai’ mussing his hair, and the contents of his bag were all jumbled up.

“I’m home,” he called as he took his shore off in the entryway. Kindaichi walked into the kitchen to find a note from his mother.

_Welcome home Yuutarou! I’m out with some friends, could you put the groceries away for me? I’ll be home for dinner._

Kindaichi sighed, dropping his bag and meticulously arranging food items to be put away. He pulled the last bag up onto the counter to get out a bunch of produce. The last vegetable he reached for was a turnip.

Kindaichi stared at the turnip in his hand. “Why? I don’t see it. Why does everyone like picking on me, calling me a turnip of all things…” His grip on the vegetable tightened as despair and anger welled up in him.

***

Light gradually dawned on a figure shrouded in darkness and butterflies.

“Ah, adolescence, a period filled with growing pains easy to tease. Teens mock each other to hide their own crippling fears. My dear akuma, you’ll find a feast waiting for you there.”

Hawkmoth held his hand up and let a butterfly land on his palm. He covered the butterfly with his other hand and infused it with darkness.

“Fly, evil akuma, and blacken his heart!” Hawkmoth commanded, twirling his walking stick before planting it on the ground, watching the akuma fly out of the gap in the window.

The akuma flew in through the open window in the kitchen, dissolving itself into the turnip in Kindaichi’s hand. A dark pink haze covered the skin around Kindaichi’s eyes.

“Turn-up Man, I am Hawkmoth, I offer you the power to ‘turn up’ the insecurities of others. But in return, you’ll have to do something for me...bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“I accept,” Kindaichi agreed, letting the dark turnip taint him and transform him into Hawkmoth’s puppet.

***

Oikawa sighed into his pillow, wishing to become one with his bed through sheer willpower.

“Oikawa-san, you’re being ridiculous,” a small form that was red with black spots, and had a tuft of silver-brown hair, flitted to his side.

“But Shige-chaaaaaaaaaaan,” Oikawa whined to his kwami. “Iwa-chan must hate me now!”

Yahaba sighed. “Oikawa-san, you really need to get your priorities in order sometimes. So what if you offended him? It’s not the end of the world.”

“YES IT IS!” Oikawa moaned, though it was muffled because his face was buried in his pillow.

Yahaba shook his head before nudging Oikawa’s ear. “Then you have to fix it.”

Oikawa peered up from the pillow. “How?”

“By apologizing of course!”

“That’s impossible though!” Oikawa slumped back into his bed.

“How so?” Yahaba asked with a skeptical look.

“Shige-chan! I insulted him! What makes you think he’ll want to hear me out for an apology?”

“Oikawa-san, I don’t think he’s as mad as you make it seem. He did say ‘see you around’ to you, didn’t he? That means that he still wants to be friends with you.”

“No, it means that he’s putting up with the fact that we go to the same school and we’re in the same year, so there’s no way he can really avoid me until graduation, where he’ll cut all ties with me and we’ll never get married and adopt babies and pets together!”

Yahaba was at a loss since his charge seemed to stubbornly ignore sense. “Maybe you should go outside. Fresh air might clear your head.”

“Ok…” Oikawa agreed sullenly.

Oikawa with Yahaba in tow headed up and went out onto the landing on the roof. There he found…turnips. Turnips were scattered all over the floor and more were piling up as Oikawa stared at them in wonder.

“Oikawa-san, look up!” Yahaba said.

Oikawa looked up to find turnips falling from the sky, as if it were raining turnips despite the clear sky.

“What’s going on…?” Oikawa wondered up at the falling turnips, before bending down and picking one up.

It looked like an ordinary turnip, until it began to morph, two holes sinking in, mimicking angry eyes, and a rough line cutting across it in the shape of a grimace.

“You’re such a clumsy ditz, you never get anything right, and you’ll never win your crush’s heart,” the turnip sneered in an ugly voice.

“Waaah!” Oikawa yelped, dropping the turnip and stepping on it.

“Oikawa-san, over here!” Yahaba called him. Oikawa went over and peered down to find civilians in various states of distress due to the turnips’ influence on them.

A turnip descended near Oikawa’s ear and murmured “He’ll never love you,” as it fell. Oikawa jerked away.

“This is definitely the work of an akuma. But where are the turnips coming from?” Oikawa started looking around the other rooftops.

“Look above, Oikawa-san!” Yahaba gestured up with his whole body.

Oikawa looked up and squinted through the rain of turnips to see a figure dressed in a suit with the colors of a turnip and sitting on top of a giant turnip. From the giant turnip sprouted the ones that were raining all over Miyagi.

“There’s the source!” Oikawa confirmed before heading back inside and leaving his house through the front door.

He dodged as many turnips as he could until he was in a secluded, hidden spot.

“Shige-chan, spots on!” Oikawa said to begin his transformation.

Oikawa felt the magic and luck coursing through him as Yahaba flew into his earrings; Oikawa formed his mask using his hands, and his suit hugged his body comfortably like a second skin. His yoyo appeared, strung around him like a belt, and rested against his hip.

Oikawa grabbed his yoyo and threw it, finding purchase on a balcony on a nearby building. Oikawa began swinging forward and climbing up, making his way to the giant turnip and the akuma wielder.

Oikawa reached the highest roof in the vicinity, but it was still a good thirty feet away.

“Guess I’ll have to rope him in,” Oikawa sighed, spinning his yoyo quickly. Oikawa threw his yoyo to lasso the giant turnip and he pulled it onto roof.

The turnip crashed in front of him and Oikawa saw that behind pink tinted goggled was Kindaichi controlling the mega turnip.

_Oh no!_ Oikawa thought. _I knew I should have intervened after school!_

The Oikawa’s surprise slackened his grip, and Kindaichi was able to fly the turnip out of the yoyo’s grip.

Kindaichi’s turnips hovered overhead, showering more turnips down. “You can’t turn me down Ladybug, I’m Turn-up Man!”

The force from Kindaichi’s turnip taking to the air again sent Oikawa back, and he closed his eyes, bracing for impact. But Oikawa’s back didn’t connect with a wall, it landed against a toned torso, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Oikawa heard a bell jingle faintly. Oikawa looked to see familiar dark spiky hair with black cat ears peeking above them and green eyes inspect him.

“Looks like I made it just in time, my Lady…bug.” Chat Noir grinned and winked at Oikawa.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and pushed Chat Noir away. “How many times have I told you? There are male ladybugs too.”

“I know, I know, they’re my favorite. Used to catch them all the time when I was a kid,” Chat Noir said, taking Oikawa’s hand in his and bringing it to lip level.

Oikawa scoffed. “That’s cute kitty, but I’m one bug you’ll never catch.” Oikawa finished his statement by extending his index finger and poking Chat Noir in the nose.

Chat Noir pouted, but let go of Oikawa’s hand. “I’ll never get a break with you, will I?”

“Nope!” Oikawa giggled. “Now let’s deal with Turn-up Man!”

“Right. So what’s his deal? Doesn’t like his vegetables or something?”

Oikawa shook his head. “He’s bullied in school. A lot of his peers call him ‘Turnip head.’ Be careful of the falling turnips. If you pick one up or let it get close to you, it’ll reveal your insecurities.”

Chat Noir nodded, bringing out his staff and making it longer, using it to smack turnips away and smash them.

Oikawa did the same, spinning his yoyo to deflect turnips away from him.

“Any idea how we defeat him?” Chat Noir asked.

“How about we use your power to rot that turnip out of the sky?” Oikawa asked with a confident smile.

Chat Noir raised a brow. “That’s a nice idea Ladybug, but how am I going to get up there?”

Oikawa gave him a smile with closed eyes. “I’m going to throw you up there of course.”

Chat Noir stiffened before laughing a little. “Cats always land on their feet, so I guess this job’s up to me.”

Chat Noir threw his right hand up, yelling “CATACLYSM!” Bad luck surged into Chat Noir’s glove and claws. Oikawa grabbed Chat Noir from under his belt and threw him up towards the giant floating turnip.

Chat Noir latched onto the side of the turnip with both hands, giving it bad luck and causing the giant turnip to wither and fall.

As the turnip fell, Chat Noir lost his grip and started to free fall. Oikawa sprinted below to him and caught Chat Noir in his arms.

“Well I can’t say this hasn’t been a dream of mine, being in your arms,” Chat noir said, hugging himself closer to Oikawa.

Oikawa promptly dropped him.

“Urgh, you haven’t bested me yet, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Kindaichi said as he stumbled from the ruins of the turnip he had been riding. A voice spoke in his head.

“Take their Miraculous, or I’ll take your powers!” Hawkmoth seethed.

“I’ll be taking your Miraculous now!” Kindaichi told them.

“Oh really?” Chat Noir asked. “Last I checked, your turnip was compost, thanks to me.” Chat Noir brought flexed his claws and Oikawa resisted the urge to slap his own forehead.

Kindaichi gave a sinister grin. “That’s what you think.”

Oikawa met Chat Noir’s eyes and found them as equally puzzled as he felt.

Kindaichi went over to the withered turnip and lifted it from its leaves. It looked as thin as a stick now, but in its center held a glass chamber with a dark, tainted turnip in it. The chamber was barely being supported now.

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Chat Noir, that’s where the akuma is!”

“Seriously? What a pain, that chamber was so tiny when the turnip was full size, we couldn’t see it!”

“We’ll have to break through the glass and snatch the turnip,” Oikawa told him.

Chat Noir stretched his arms. “This’ll be easier than snatching a bird from its cage.”

Just as Chat Noir said that, a strange noise that sounded like a crunch came from the turnip, and it started to inflate. The giant turnip grew back to its original size and floated back up into the air. Kindaichi jumped on top of it before it got too high. Turnips began to rain down again in a fury much like hail.

“I spoke too soon, didn’t I?” Chat Noir asked with an apologetic grin. 

Oikawa groaned. “The main turnip is the source of power, so of course it could revive the big turnip.”

“Hand over your Miraculous now, Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

Chat Noir and Oikawa started beating back the flurry of turnips when Chat Noir was distracted by a beeping from his ring. He looked to see one of his paw pads blink and disappear.

“Ladybug, we need to hurry and stop him, my transformation is starting to time out!”

“Alright, looks like it’s time to bring out my LUCKY CHARM!”

Oikawa tossed his yoyo up and it spun rapidly as hearts cascaded from it. The hearts came together and formed the lucky item that fell into Oikawa’s hands.

“A volleyball?” Oikawa inspected the faux leather paneling which was dyed red with black spots.

“Well, I haven’t played since middle school so I might be a little rusty, but just how is this going to beat him? Are we going to challenge him to a match?”

“I haven’t played since middle school either…” Oikawa mused as he began searching for the purpose of his lucky charm.

Oikawa scanned the rooftop, seeing a stack of boxes that could be used at steps to get on top of the roof’s exit. And from there… Oikawa’s gaze trailed to the glass chamber as everything settled into place.

“Chat Noir, what was your position when you played?”

Chat Noir grinned, flexing the bicep of his right arm. “I was the ace of course!”

“So you were a wing spiker,” Oikawa said. His plan would work then. “I played setter. I need you to get on top of the roof exit. I’m going to set the ball to you, so I’ll need you to jump and spike it into the chamber to smash the glass.”

Chat Noir nodded. “Sounds good.”

As Chat Noir began to climb the boxes, Oikawa spun the volleyball in his hands and took a deep breath.

_It’ll be ok,_ Oikawa told himself. _You won’t fail like last time. You’re Ladybug right now, so you can’t fail._

While Oikawa was focused, he shut everything else out. He failed to notice the turnip that landed directly on his head, making him drop the ball in shock, and the turnip fell into his hands.

“You will fail like before,” the turnip told him in a harsh tone that echoed his heart. “You may not have a team like before, but when you take the lead, things fall apart. Captain… Ladybug… it’s all the same. You’re a failure, all the same.”

“You might as well hand your Miraculous over to me, Ladybug!” Kindaichi cackled from on top of his turnip.

Oikawa found himself rooted, vision growing dark at the edges. His heart was pounding painfully and his head was swimming with doubt. Of course he couldn’t do this. Oikawa knew he’d let Chat Noir down, just like he let down his team.

“Don’t listen to the turnip, Ladybug!” Chat Noir yelled from on top of the exit. “You can do it! You’re the hero Miyagi is proud of, you always save the day, you always save _me._ You’re the most incredible person I know.” Chat Noir paused before taking on a more genuine, heartfelt voice. “…You’re _miraculous,_ Ladybug.”

Oikawa looked up at Chat Noir and saw sincerity etched in his eyes. Oikawa chucked the turnip away and picked up the volleyball, giving it one more spin to get its feeling on his fingertips.

“Right! Let’s do this!”

Oikawa tossed the volleyball in front of him and dashed underneath it, doing a perfect backset to Chat Noir. Chat Noir jumped up and sent a powerful spike straight into the giant turnip’s core, shattering the glass and causing the giant turnip to sink and corrode.

Oikawa caught the corrupt turnip as it fell out of its chamber from the wreckage. Oikawa broke it in half and revealed the akuma that had tainted it.

“You tried doing harm, little akuma,” Oikawa said as he opened his yoyo. The opening emitted pure, white light. Oikawa started spinning his yoyo in front of him. “I free you from evil!” he said as he caught the akuma in the light and his yoyo sealed shut. “Gotcha!”

Oikawa pressed the center of his yoyo’s face, getting it to spring open like a ladybug’s wings. The cleansed akuma flew out of it.

“Bye, bye, little butterfly.”

Oikawa picked up the volleyball and set it up into the air with, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” The hearts that made up the lucky charm dissolved, and restored Miyagi back to how it was before Turn-up Man had been created.

“Ugh, where am I?” Kindaichi asked, returning to his former self.

“Well done!” Oikawa and Chat Noir told each other, pounding their fists together.

Oikawa went over to Kindaichi and helped him stand. “Hey, I know it sucks to be picked on, but instead of retaliating in the same way your bullies did, why don’t you tell them how you feel? Get them to understand how hurtful they’re being, and I’m sure they’ll stop.”

“S-Sure thing, Ladybug!” Kindaichi agreed with suddenly pink cheeks, grabbing his turnip and rushing to the roof exit to head home.

Oikawa smiled after him, sure that Kindaichi would be fine in school now. But he was soon alerted by beeping from his earrings that his Miraculous was starting to run low.

“Well, that’s my cue, I’ll see you next time Chat—” Oikawa was stopped by Chat Noir’s hand around his wrist. “—Noir?”

“You don’t have to,” Chat Noir told him.

“What are you talking about? Forget about me, _your_ Miraculous is just about to time out! You have to get out of here,” Oikawa urged.

“There’s no else around but us, Ladybug. We’re _partners,_ why do we have to hide our identities from each other?” Chat Noir tugged Oikawa closer, so there was barely any space between their chests. Chat Noir smiled at him, but Oikawa could see sadness in his eyes. “Please. I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.” Chat Noir brought Oikawa’s wrist up, and placed Oikawa’s hand on his chest so Oikawa could feel his thrumming heartbeat. “I’ll never tell a soul who you really are.”

Oikawa stared into Chat Noir’s eyes, staring at their green shade, feeling like he had seen them somewhere before. That hue…it was just like Iwa— 

Oikawa shook his head and pulled his hand away. That was simply wishful thinking. It was wrong and unfair of Oikawa to project his ideal onto Chat Noir.

“Come on now,” Oikawa said with a laugh. “Haven’t you ever heard the phrase ‘curiosity killed the cat’? You need to be more careful.” Oikawa peeked up at Chat Noir but saw that he had the same pleading expression. “Of all the times not to laugh…”

Oikawa sighed and started jumping away, taking the flight of boxes up onto the top of the roof exit. He looked down to where he left Chat Noir and brought a finger up to his lips.

“It’s a secret, ok?” Oikawa told Chat Noir with a small, private smile.

Chat Noir’s expression shifted into one that visibly held more hope in it, and Oikawa internally breathed a sigh of relief before jumping off to the next roof.

***

A figure in darkness clenched his fist with deep malice

“Curse you, Ladybug,” Hawkmoth seethed. “I will have your and Chat Noir’s Miraculous!”

***

“You can do it Oikawa-san, just muster your courage!” Yahaba cheered to Oikawa, peeking out of his bag.

Oikawa nodded and went into the classroom. Students were scattered around and talking to each other before school started that day. Oikawa zeroed in on Iwaizumi, leaning against his desk and laughing with Matsukawa and Kindaichi. Oikawa took a deep breath and strode over to them with determination.

“Hey Iwa-chan…” Oikawa greeted to get Iwaizumi’s attention. “Do you mind if I talk to you privately for a bit, out in the hallway?”

“I don’t mind,” Iwaizumi said, pushing himself off the desk and following out of the room.

“What’s—” Iwaizumi began only to be cut off by Oikawa bowing deeply to him.

“I’m sorry! It was cruel of me to make belittle a contest you enjoy participating in, I honestly don’t know what I was thinking! I…hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” Oikawa bit his lip as he waited for Iwaizumi to respond.

“Ah, about that,” Iwaizumi said, starting to dig in his pocket. “It’s completely fine. Hanamaki texted after school and explained to me that the only reason you said stuff like that was because you were flustered from Matsukawa and I overhearing you two.” Iwaizumi showed Oikawa the text he received from Hanamaki yesterday. “And honestly… It was pretty rude of Matsukawa and I to eavesdrop on you two like that, even if all we heard was that one sentence. I hope you can forgive me too.”

“O-Of course!” Oikawa told him. “I’m so glad you don’t hate me.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “It’d be really hard for me to hate you.” Iwaizumi peered up to see Oikawa beaming in relief, but he got distracted by the sunlight coming in from the window reflecting off something on Oikawa’s ear. “Do you wear earrings, Oikawa?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Oikawa said, and added silently in his mind: _I had to, since finding my Miraculous._

Iwaizumi smiled at him. “They look really cute on you.” Iwaizumi then headed back into the classroom.

Oikawa on the other hand had short-circuited, mind playing ‘they look really cute on you’ in an endless loop until the teacher came and dragged him into class to start the lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> *re-reads fic after posting* *covers mouth with own hand* I've turned Kindaichi into a demented Princess Peach, what have I done?
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it, feel free to leave a comment, and feel extra free to reach out to me! (I definitely need more friends in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom and I welcome more friends in the Haikyuu!! fandom)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/missaltuniverse)   
>  [my tumblr](http://thefreakyfashionistawriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The fastest way to reach me is twitter, second is tumblr, and here is the slowest because you guys tend to be very generous in the comments and it takes me a while to form coherent responses past blushing and rolling around.
> 
> I hope you like this fic! :)


End file.
